


The flames we always shared

by blacklightning



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: (well in a way), Angst and Porn, Feelings, Kind of fluffy, Loads of them, Lost of Viginity, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklightning/pseuds/blacklightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Peter made his heartbeat. He made his life worthwhile. For everything he would ever achieve, he wanted Peter right next to him. He wanted the only love he’d known to always be there. For the first time, Harry had wanted to kiss him, and even more. He had yearned closeness, tenderness; because Peter was the only person he could allow himself to be weak with. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	The flames we always shared

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first English fic. I hope you'll enjoy, as French is my first language. I'm sorry if the narrative is a bit sketchy sometimes, but I tried my best! Leave comments please, I want to know your thoughts. :)

Meeting Peter Parker in his new office at Oscorp was probably the last thing Harry Osborn wanted to do at this hour of the night. Even though he now spent all of his time at Oscorp Tower, he didn’t need late night meetings as it was obvious by the dark circles under his eyes that he hadn’t been sleeping for the past two weeks. Peter wouldn’t take “no” for an answer, so he had no choice but to say “yes” to get him to shut up.

It was funny to think about choices for Harry because, as wealthy as he now was since the death of his father, he had never felt more restrained. Sure, he was CEO of Oscorp and all, but he could feel the board members didn’t want him there. The only person he felt he could trust was his late father’s assistant, Felicia Hardy. She seemed to understand what he was going through, and complied with everything he asked.

« Fucking Parker » Harry swore as he entered Oscorp Tower for the fourth time, today. Everyone was gone, naturally: it was already well into the night. As he entered the elevator to get to the top floor, Harry replayed the last conversation he had had with Peter, once again. 

\----------

\- Harry?  
\- What the fuck do you want, Peter? It’s already midnight.  


God, Peter’s carefree spirit sometimes. He probably hadn’t even checked the time before he called him.  


\- Really? Oh, would you look at the time now! I’m so sorry!  


Bingo. Now Harry was even more pissed off.  
\- What is it, Peter? I was sleeping you know.  


Well, that had been a lie, because the lack of sleep he had gotten in the past couple of weeks had made him irritable and weary. He just wanted Peter to hurry up.  


Peter’s voice came to him like one that was out of breath.  
\- Pete, what are you even doing? You sound like you just ran the fucking marathon for Christ’s sake.  
\- Oh, um… Nothing important. Anyway, I’m coming to meet you at Oscorp in about an hour. I have to talk to you about something.  
\- Parker, I’m not going back to that building, I swear to God.  
\- Harry, come on! You’ll want to hear this.  


Now, he was exasperated.  


\- Just tell me now!  
\- Nah, it’s more of a “show and tell” kind of thing. I’ll see you there!  


\- Peter, no fucki-  


The phone went dead. _Shithead. ___

\----------

« Floor number one hundred and eleven. »  
Harry got off the elevator to walk into his panoramic office, with a splendid view on the city. He walked right over to the small refrigerator Felicia had installed, and popped open a Monster energy drink. He walked over to the window as he drank, observing what was happening down below.  


« Maybe that spider guy’s still swinging, poor bastard » he thought with a smile, as he saw a flash of light pass the Tower. Two seconds later, he heard a thud.  


Looking away from the window and into his dark office, Harry tried to make out a shape in the darkness. He was halfway down to his sort-of living room space when a hand smacked his shoulder.  


He bit his lips as hard as he could not to shed a scream. _Fucker. __  
_

He turned around and there was Peter, all smiles and doe eyes with his hands up as if Harry was about to shoot him. Instead, Harry took whatever was nearest and threw it right at his face.  


A wine glass.  


Peter ducked and the glass hit the wall, shattering into a million pieces. Harry felt a sharp sensation right under his left eye, as a glass shard was hitting him back. He never flinched, anger overpowering him.  


Peter was looking at him with the most evident amusement, which made everything he was feeling even worse. « Fuck you Parker » was all he was able to utter before walking away to the living room, sitting quite abruptly on the couch before pouring himself a shot of whiskey. Peter approached with mimicked fear, but when he raised his own glass as a treat, Peter backed down.  


_Shithead. __  
_

\- What the hell is wrong with you, pal? I come in peace!, said Peter, looking at him with utmost sincerity.  


Harry ruffed up his already mischievous hair, looking at Peter with disdain.  


\- You asked for it. You don’t scare the shit out of someone at night, especially since that someone decided to grace you with his presence in this ungodly hour.  


Peter held up his hands again, trying to appear innocent.  


\- I’m so sorry bud. Never meant any harm.  


Harry scoffed.  


\- Yeah, I bet. Now, what did you want to talk about that couldn’t wait ‘till tomorrow? I’m actually curious.  


To his surprise, Peter’s face transformed completely: he was now harboring a serious frown, with a ghost of smile on his lips.  


\- I have to show you something. I think you might like it.  


Now, Peter’s eyes were smiling too, in that way that made Harry’s insides shiver. He looked away and stood up, anger returning to his belly at the realisation that, yet again, his friend’s physical appearance and mimics didn’t leave him untouched. Peter had always been everything to him, since he was his only trusted friend. He always loved him more than he should have, but what else was there to do with this boy?  


Not to love him would have been the stupidest thing of all.  


Being turned on by guys wasn’t new to Harry, but Peter had always been the worst. Sure, he had slept with guys at boarding school, because what else was he supposed to do? Wank around on his own for ten years? No way in Hell.  


What usually happened was Harry would see a guy he found shaped enough to have sex with, and have his way with him. There was never any emotion involved, not even real penetration most of the time: it was a good wank or blowjob, with a couple of kisses. Always enough to sustain him, because he didn’t fall in love with people. He couldn’t.  


He had fucked and been fucked, but never been made love to.  


Peter stood up as well, closing the space between them.  


\- The gash on your neck is getting worse, right?  


Harry looked up at Peter, who was almost towering him. He scoffed again as he turned his head.  


\- See for yourself, eh.  


Peter examined the gash, just slightly touching it with his fingers. Harry cringed in pain, which in return made Peter back off. Weirdly, he felt both relieved and pissed that Peter had removed his touch. « No fucking way Osborn, you stop this now » he thought angrily, taking a deep breath that felt like the longest sigh.  


\- What’s up? Does it hurt that much?  


As he walked to the window, Peter followed him.  


\- It comes and goes. I only wish your father’s technology hadn’t been destroyed, Pete. Everything would have been so simple.  


Peter frowned at that, but smiled again.  


\- Bend your neck again for me?  


Irritated, he did as he was asked, but was startled Peter put his arms around him.  


\- The fuck, Parker?!  


Peter just looked him in the eyes, chocolate brown meeting ice blue, and seemed to send all the confidence in the world into him.  


\- Just trust me, Harry. This is what I wanted to show you.  


And then, Peter starting _kissing __his neck.  
_

Harry felt every square inch of his body go numb, except for what small region was given attention to. Peter was leaving sweet, tender kisses, forming a path from his jaw to his injury. He didn’t want to understand what was happening…  


He just wanted to get lost in the moment.  


Peter then started licking his gash, which made him a little uncomfortable. He was about to ask why when Peter suddenly stopped the treatment. Puzzled, he detailed his friend’s face, never finding an answer to his question.  


\- Feeling better without it, eh?  


« Without what », he wondered until he touched his neck.  


His injury was gone.  


Dumbstruck, he spent minutes with his hands on his neck, not believing it for a second. He kept looking at his hands, and looking at Peter, who was wearing a smile so wide it might be perpetually inscribed on his face.  


\- How… How did you…  
\- I’m not like the others, pal. Let’s just leave it at that.  


Harry watched Peter cross his arms on his chest, trying to understand what had just happened… His father’s work… The spider venom… The healing quality of his body fluids…  


_Holy shit. __  
_

\- You’re Spider-Man.  


Peter nodded.  


Harry burst out laughing and screaming in joy at the realisation, as he walked right into Peter for an iron-powered hug. He couldn’t stop shaking in happiness, tears pooling his eyes.  


\- Thank you Pete. I don’t even know how to, but thank you so much.  


Peter scrubbed his back, smiling gently.  


\- You’re very welcome, Harry.  


Without even thinking about it, Harry backed off just a little, let his fingers interlace with Peter’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss. He only expected it to be rough, quick, over with.  


Little did he know he was in for a treat.  


Peter craned his neck to kiss him, both arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close. His lips were forceful but gentle at the same time. The kiss sent Harry into deep emotional turmoil, his heart beating so fast he was scared Peter would hear it. He felt as though he was flying; with his only hanker to regular a normal life being this boy in front of him.  


After several seconds that felt like hours, Peter licked his bottom lip to get his mouth to open, to which Harry complied with in happiness of cause. Peter’s tongue and scent then invaded his mouth, twisting and dancing with his own, making this kiss the closest experience to tenderness he had ever felt.  


He could feel Peter smiling against his mouth, as he bit his lips.  


\- Well well, Osborn. Soft lips, you have.  


Too shaken to respond, Harry just gazed at Peter, his entire body vibrant with desire, lust, passion and… Fear.  


_Fear? __  
_

At the realisation, he let go of Peter and walked away, his hands on each side of flushed face. « Fear, Osborn? Really now » he thought, starting to tremble again. He felt his knees give out on him, but he never hit the floor.  


He instead felt Peter’s torso pressed to his back, and his friend’s arms around him. He could feel Pete’s heart beating, and his breath on his neck, giving him shivers.  


He didn’t dare talk, but was glad when Peter did.  


\- You know… For the longest time, when I was with Gwen, I thought she could give me everything I’d ever need: love, respect, passion, someone to share my life with. I still believe that, as I still love her. But there was always a side of me that loved the wilderness, the different and the complicated.  


At that, Harry couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. « Pete, complicated is your nature » he thought, as Peter hit him on the chest with a laugh.  


\- All these years, I tried to give a face to this raw desire I had. This love that had been drowning my heart since my early teenage years. When I came to visit you last, on your sixteenth birthday, I realized that this face…  


Peter stopped talking, just enough time to turn him around to face him. Then, he said it.  


\- That face was you, Harry.

\----------

_Face… Desire… Raw… Love… __  
_

Wait, what ?  


He didn’t dare measure the time he spent staring at Peter, not quite sure he had heard him correctly. No, it couldn’t be right. Something wasn’t right. Reality was never this good to him.  


_“I have to wake up.” __  
_

So he ran, away from his friend and straight at the glass window nearest to him, smashing his face against it in a desperate attempt. He didn’t pass out, but he did see stars for a moment, everything numb around him. He knew he’d fell down on the ground, but he hadn’t calculated the time he had spent there, yet.  


From the fog surrounding him came Pete’s voice.  


\- Harry, are you slightly mental? Why the fuck would you run straight into a glass wall?  


Harry didn’t even know why, right now. He just knew he wanted Peter as close and as far away from him as possible. However, the latter seemed like a better option for his sanity… and his heart.  


_“He’s all I have, and he’ll never love me as much as I love him.” __  
_

He took a minute to gather himself before he stood up, pushing Peter’s hand that was reaching out for him. He didn’t dare find his eyes, because he knew that if he did, all hope of getting the fuck out of there would be lost.  


\- Pete, you have to go. Right now.  


At that, Peter froze. He retracted his hand into his pocket, and just stood there. Determined, Harry got his head up just enough to see the smile on his friend’s face.  


The realisation caused anger to erupt, yet again, in his entire body. That, and emotional pain.  


_Because Peter didn’t know. __  
_

It seemed that Peter saw that, as his smile got wider like every fucking time he knew Harry was pissed at him.  


This time though, it was different.  


Harry stood back, stretched out his arms in frustration and shook his head.  


\- Get the fuck out, Parker.  


Peter merely blinked and shrugged at the sentence.  


_Oh, you’re playing alone this time. __  
_

\- You know what, I’m out. I’ll lock up. You can get the window this time, right bug boy?  


_“I have to get out of here.” __  
He practically ran all the way over to the elevator, but when he got there, Peter was blocking his way, the same amused smile on his annoyingly perfect face.  
_

Harry pushed him as hard as he could, but Peter only pushed harder back, keeping him from the elevator door. At this yet new restraint to his freedom, Harry screamed.  


\- LET ME GO.  


The reaction he wanted from Peter, which was to get out of the fucking way, didn’t come. Instead, his friend lost his smile, and something far more subtle lit up his face.  
His eyes were twisted with amusement, lust and something Harry could not really pick out.  


\- I was hoping you would agree to stay, because I know that’s exactly what your body is telling you.  


Harry shuddered at the words, caught up in him. He couldn’t… Peter would never do what he wanted; he would never feel what he felt. Perhaps everything was fiction, and lies.  


Quietly, he let it out.  


\- How would you know what my body is telling me, huh? My head knows, my heart knows, my fucking TOES know, but you don’t. You’ve never known. You never will, because this is my body, my own. The only thing I’ll always have to myself, and you won’t go around pretending that you _know_. And don’t pretend that you understand everything about me, because you’ll never understand how you fucked me up, how tearing me apart at the seams every time we saw each other over the years slowly killed me. You can’t just come in here and proclaim your love for me, telling me I’m the face behind all of your hidden desires… Because I think you never knew you always were the face of my real ones. Every fucking time, you would talk about this girl you thought was cute, or how hot one of your teachers was… And every single time, my heart would break, because you didn’t care.  


His voice had started to tremble. He didn’t want to cry while talking, so he took a sharp breath before continuing.  


\- I’ve always been in love with you, Peter fucking Parker. Ever since we were kids, I think I knew. You were the light in the darkness, everything I could ever want. You were the only person who didn’t care about my upbringing, or how different we were… Because you always got me. You always were… My solace. And now, you’re just playing with me, and I can’t deal with that. I’m sorry.  


Peter just looked at him, smile gone. He walked over to him and Harry backed away, never blinking. He backed up until he hit the wall, waiting for Peter to answer, to utter a sound, a remark, a slap.  


Peter smacked one hand on the wall, just beside his head, and did the same on the other side. « End of friendship, here we go » thought Harry, as he took a deep breath.  
What next came out of Pete’s mouth left him speechless.  


\- If I don’t know, then I don’t. What I do know, however, is how my own body reacts to your presence: shivers, smiles, incontrollable laughter to your angry tantrums. I feel like if your eyes are the last thing I ever see, it won’t matter because their sight will have made me feel worthy. My body reacts to your own. It mirrors you: you move I shift. It’s always been this way man, always. And what my body feels now… Is a big fucking amount of energy coming from yours, and all I really want to do is worship you. Make you feel like you’re enough, because I know exactly why you ran into that glass wall earlier. I want to kiss, bite, caress your entire being, and if I could go in and reach for your heart to calm it down, I would.  


Peter took a deep breath and licked his lips before going on.  


\- You’re the face of my wilderness, Harry. You’re the love I was never meant to discover, but always needed. I think I’ve loved you all my life. Since you’ve been back, all I wanted was for you to know everything. When you accused me of turning my back on you, I knew I never could. In my heart, there was always a place for you, even if Gwen may seemed to have overshadowed it for some time. You’re my wild side, everything I am, and everything I’m not. You complete me. You always have.  


Harry tried to take it all in, but tears were pooling his eyes again.  


_“Damn it. I guess he can’t fake all of that.” __  
_

Peter kept on.  


\- What does your heart tell you, pal?  


His heart? Harry couldn’t know, not at the moment. What he did know was that Peter appeared to love him, crazy as it sounded. Love was as he ever knew for sure about Peter, but he never thought it would ever be reciprocated in that fashion, not even in his wildest dreams.  


Harry looked at the boy he loved, who was only an inch away from his face, staring right into his eyes.  


__“There has to be more.” __

\----------

_If there was one thing Gwen could not take away, it was their past. He had known Pete the longest, and had been with him in every struggle. When his parents had left, Peter had spent many afternoon playdates crying in his arms. He’d been fine with it, stroking his friend’s back. He could understand how hard it was not to have parents, as he barely had one, too.  
_

_When he left for boarding school, Peter wrote a lot. He called, too. They’d never lost contact, even though they could very rarely see each other. The next time he saw Peter was on his fourteenth birthday, when he came to spend the weekend in New York. Peter had shown him how to skate, and even if he had fell more times than a few, he could still recall it being one of the best weekends of his life. They had sleepovers, played video games and talked about girls. Sure, they were youngsters, but experience comes and goes. Harry never really had the chance to see some ladies, but he listened to Peter talk with attention, and perhaps a little irritation. __  
_

_When Harry had left Peter’s house, he’d never felt more alone in his life. For different reasons, they stopped calling each other and lost touch for a couple of months. He hated to admit it, but those months had been some of the hardest of his life: without Peter’s presence, Harry felt lost: he missed his smile, his hugs, his laugh… Even his smell. __  
_

_That was the first indicator that he may like men. __  
_

_Not long after he turned fifteen, Harry started sleeping around. Precautious, he always was, but it was indeed difficult to get what you wanted out of the perky boys at his school. He hated to admit it, but every guy he had slept with somehow looked like Peter: hair, smile, eyes, hands, neck. Anything, something had to fit. He kept trying to convince himself that it was because Peter was his only reference in good looking guys, and that was why. However, he found out that every time he fucked, he wanted more. He wanted emotions, but restrained himself. It was only many months after, when Peter came to visit for his sixteenth birthday, that he noticed a shift. __  
_

__Peter made his heartbeat. He made his life worthwhile. For everything he would ever achieve, he wanted Peter right next to him. He wanted the only love he’d known to always be there. For the first time, Harry had wanted to kiss him, and even more. He had yearned closeness, tenderness; because Peter was the only person he could allow himself to be weak with. __  


_It never happened, however. __  
_

_As Peter had closed his dorm room that Sunday night, he had closed the door on their relationship for over three and a half years. __  
_

_Until two weeks ago. __  
_

_Was it love? It had to be. Love doesn’t ask for your permission, even if you hate it. Harry had wanted to tear his heart out for almost four years. He had wanted to kill it, kill his feelings in the nest, but wherever he went, whatever he did, Peter’s shadow seemed to follow him. __  
_

_Maybe it was time to accept it, and get what he could out of what Peter was prepared to give to him… Because there was still no way Peter could love him as much as he did. __  
 _He would burn up in flames. ____

\----------

Peter never said a word while Harry stared at him, and detailed his face with his hands like he was a marble sculpture. He only closed his eyes, mouth opening in sigh, with a small quiver in his neck.  


He looked like an angel in submission.  


After several minutes, Harry dared to answer his friend’s question, because he couldn’t run anymore: he had Peter right here, in the palm of his hand, like he only dreamed he ever would.  


\- My heart says… That I’m in love with you, Peter Parker. It also demands that you stop saying these words of wisdom to me, because it might make me fall more dangerously in adoration with you. There is not a doubt in Hell that you’re my soul mate, and the only thing I know right now… Is that I want you nearest to me as possible. I want you to touch me and mold into me, so that you never let me go again. I want you to be soft, and kind, and compassionate… But I need you not to be afraid to hurt me if you ever need to, because we’re human and the truth is always gonna be our closest enemy. You’re Spider-Man. I’m merely Harry Osborn, and I really don’t know how that will ever be enough, if you want it to be enough. I only know that I love you, and that I started living again as you walked onto my doorstep, two weeks ago. I really don’t know what I would do if you weren’t here, and I now owe you a little bit more of my life. You’re enough for me. You’ll always be.  


Peter smiled a soft kind of smile, apparently content of what he was hearing. He tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair and kissed his forehead, his eyelids and his nose, until he finally came full circle to his mouth. It was a soft kiss that was meant to pour all the love he had into Harry, nothing more. Harry, on his part, was only sensation and hopefulness. All the fear he felt before seemed to have vanished into thin air, and he kept thanking everything all-mighty that Peter hadn’t let him walk out that door.  


When Peter spoke again, lips brushing his, shivers went down his spine like cold water, and the words that were said didn’t help much either.  


\- How would like to be touched, Harry? Tell me.  


Unable to speak, Harry only took Peter’s hand, brushed it against his lips and put it on his chest. Peter wasn’t having it.  


\- Tell me, babe. I need to know.  


_“Babe.” __The sudden name calling made him melt, as he licked his lips in a supreme effort to communicate.  
_

\- I want you… To undress me.  


Peter smiled, and kissed him again, nodding, as he proceeded to do so.  


His jacked was the first thing to be taken off, Peter gently attacking his neck as the piece of clothing fell to the floor. He gasped at the sweetness of the kisses Peter was leaving on every parcel of skin he could possibly find, never rushing.  


Peter couldn’t help but laugh at Harry’s moan when he slid his hands under is black shirt, pulling him closer. Harry was too helpless to even frown at his friend’s disregard of how breathless he was making him, as he lifted his arms up to give Peter more space to execute the deed. Exasperatingly enough, Peter knew him all too well: he slowed the pace, merely touching him as he slid his hands up his body.  


When Peter got to his shoulders, he smirked.  


\- Man, if I had known you were this built up, smooth, silky and strong, boy would’ve I jumped on you the second I got back.  


The effect those words had on Harry’s body was smoldering. He went in to kiss Peter, but the taller guy moved his head out of the way, teasing. Insufferable, he moved again, this time quick enough to bite Peter’s lips, hard. At the gasp his friend made, Harry knew he was back on track.  


“God, take the damn thing off me.”  


In two seconds flat, his shirt was on the floor, and he was all sensation as Peter explored his torso. Peter was kissing, biting, licking all over his abs as he kneeled on the floor before him.  


That little action sent Harry overboard.  


Seeing Peter at his feet, submissive, with lust-darkened eyes, was a sight to behold. He tangled his fingers in Pete’s hair again, his breathing becoming too loud for him to really care about it. When Peter licked a trail from one hipbone to the next, he couldn’t keep down a strangled moan.  


At the sound, Peter stopped all movement.  


_Jesus Christ fuck. __  
_

\- God I love hearing you, wanting me.  


As those words were coming out of his mouth, his friend bit his side so hard he nearly drew blood. Harry screamed in pleasure, every sensation he was having now throbbing between his legs.  


Peter didn’t give him time to relish the sensation, as he unzipped his jeans and yanked them down to his ankles, boxers coming with. Harry didn’t find it in him to be embarrassed by his quite normal sized manhood, as he only wanted Peter’s warmth, taking him in.  


His friend’s voice came sharp, and hungry.  


\- Fuck babe, I want to leave my scent all over you, so you never forget I was here.  


He responded in a murmur, his voice rough with want.  


\- Do it. I want you to.  


And that, Peter did.  


As his friend’s mouth wrapped all around him, Harry let out a groan: Peter knew his craft, and he was fucking good at it. He closed his eyes as Peter had his way with him, constantly gasping for air as his body was aching with want. Peter’s tongue felt like a touch of heaven, making him feel more alive than he had been in years. His hands were in Peter’s hair, guiding him up and down his length as he couldn’t help but murmur.  


\- Yes… Right there… _God __Pete…  
_

Peter sucked him for a good full minute, never stopping to take a breather unless Harry was choking him. He had this ability to deep-throat that was such a turn on for Harry that he didn’t want the moment to ever stop. However, it wasn’t much longer before he had to stop Peter, or else…  


_“I’m gonna come.” __  
_

He didn’t know if Peter had heard him breathe those words out. He only knew that when he had started shacking, Peter had stood right up and caught his face with his hands.  


He was not nervous, only smiles.  


\- That good, huh? Want to return the favor?  


\- Do you really want me to?  


_Shit. __  
_

He had to ask, although he regretted doing it the minute the sounds left his swollen lips. Peter only looked at him with a wicked smile, switched up their position so that he was now standing with his back to the wall, and kissed him hard.  


Harry fought to take control of the kiss, which he finally got as he caught Peter’s hands in an iron grip behind his back. « Get a taste of your own medicine, jerk » he thought wickedly, as he drew Peter’s passionate moans out of his throat. He teased as hard as he could, drawing away as Peter desperately tried to catch his lips with his teeth.  


The bug boy was looking at him with hollow eyes, more black than brown now.  


\- Take me inside you. Make me wet.  


_Seductive fucker. __  
_

Harry did so, getting on his knees and undoing Peter’s pants in a flash. He looked up at his lover for a second, wanting to feel his gaze on him again. Peter was staring at him, open-mouthed, his hands still on his face.  


_“Do it, Osborn.” __  
_

That’s what Peter seemed to say as he got his boxers down, his shirt off and kicked every piece of clothing out of the way. Harry, flushed as ever, was starting to feel faint as he discovered Peter’s length. « Some people really are lucky » he reflected, as he took the base of it inside his palm.  


As his lips caressed Peter’s manhood, Harry felt like a volcano was erupting inside of him. Peter was silky and smooth, and he even tasted good. Harry felt to urge to lick everything inch of Pete’s manhood, starting from the base and making his way up.  


\- Please, don’t stop… Those lips of yours, I swear…  


Peter’s voice came to his ears like a roar of pride, and he hurried himself to continue the treatment. It wasn’t long before Peter started to fuck his mouth, moaning louder with every thrust. Harry then grazed his teeth against the sensitive skin at the head, making Peter scream in abandon.  


He didn’t even have time to blink before he was yanked up by his lover and pushed to the middle of the room. His arms were full of a lustful Peter, whose lips never left his. He found Pete’s hands all over his body, but mostly squeezing his bottom. With every press of Peter’s fingers, the fire inside him was growing a little more.  


\- Tell me you have a fucking bed in this place, Harry, or I swear I’ll fuck you right on this spot.  


Holy fucking shit. It was happening tonight, no doubt.  


He searched for Peter’s length and wrapped his fingers around him, pulling at a steady pace. His oceanic eyes met Peter’s chocolate ones yet again, breathing loudly as Peter’s fingers found his own length and started a motion.  


\- The bed, Osborn. Get me to a fucking bed.  


Obeying, Harry guided Peter to a small room just behind the fire place, where a queen-sized bed awaited them. The sole purpose of this room was to take naps, but it seemed no one would be getting much sleep tonight…  


As they entered the room, Peter suddenly stopped kissing him. Breathless, Harry had more difficulty, still reaching for his savage mouth in a desperate attempt at making contact. It took him several seconds to calm down, but his hands never left Peter’s body.  


And he waited.  


Minutes passed, but the fire inside Harry’s heart only grew stronger. He was staring straight into Peter’s eyes, trying to find a message, a subtle emotion. He only found lust and adoration, but that was probably just the sex-crazed mind he was in, mirroring his.  


Gently, he attempted an approach, and was successful: he brushed his lips against Peter, in a chaste kiss that he meant as an invitation. Peter smiled against his mouth, a low moan leaving his chest.  


He didn’t want to wait any longer. He _needed this. __  
_

\- Make love to me.  


At that, Peter kissed him gently, licking his lips, questioning. When Peter’s tongue invaded his mouth once again, in a far less aggressive note than before, Harry felt himself swoon. Peter was definitely the best kisser he had ever encountered.  


\- Lay down on the bed, babe. On your back, so I can see your face.  


Harry hurried to do so, lying on the cold sheets as Peter slowly approached him in the dim moonlight. As he laid down on top of him, covering his body with his own, Harry felt happiest than he had ever felt. They kissed again, languorously, with a soft passion that left them both out of breath, their hearts beating out of their chest. As Peter was looking into his eyes, Harry felt the ultimate question coming.  


\- Have you ever…?  


He flushed red, knowing there was no way to dodge this.  


\- I have topped, but bottomed maybe twice in my life.  


Peter then smiled playfully, kissing his nose.  


\- Alright, then. Turn over, I’ll prepare you. Do you have lube by any chance, babe?  


At each nickname, Harry’s heart warmed up at little more. He simply pointed the bedside table, and turned over. He was a little nervous, because the last time this had happened, it’d hurt like hell.  


_“This will be different. You know him. He loves you.” __  
_

He laid down on his stomach, waiting as Peter took out the bottle. He heard him spraying a bit of lube on his fingers, and murmuring “yuck” in a pissed off voice. « Must have sprayed some in the sheets » he supposed, laughing gently.  


When he felt a kiss on his lower back, his breath caught.  


Peter had left a moist kiss on the spot where his back became his bottom, and was slowly licking down. Soon, Peter spaced his buttocks, and began licking the ring of muscles there. Harry let out a gasp, bucking up, engulfed in the pleasure he was getting.  


\- Your ass is perfect, jesus.  


Peter teased his hole with his tongue, never dipping in. He could only moan louder, as his lover’s expert mouth was tearing him apart. His mouth clenched as Peter inserted a finger without a warning, his insides burning up.  


\- Did I hurt you, Harry?  


As he said that, Peter was kissing his lower back, having stopped all movement in the restricted area. Harry turned his head to see his face, and took a deep breath.  


\- I’m just not used to it… Please, go gently.  


\- Do you want this, Harry?  


He reached for Peter’s face with his hand, caressing it gently until his friend closed his eyes.  


\- Believe me, I’ve never wanted anything more.  


Going back down, Peter bit; squeezed and licked his bottom before going back to fingering him. Pete went on slowly, softly, drawing moans out of his mouth that came from the most primal place of his being.  


\- God, you feel good inside me…  


\- Do you want the whole thing? Are you ready?  


\- _Yes. __  
Peter withdrew his fingers and flipped him over fast, holding his legs up on his shoulders. He went down to kiss Harry’s entire body, sucking him for a bit as grazed his fingernails along his ribs. Harry moaned, still not believing this was really happening.  
_

But here they were.  


\- A condom please, babe? I don’t think I can wait much longer, your body’s a fucking wonderland and I want to make it mine.  


The seductive words making his heart tremble, he reached for the bedside table and withdrew a condom, passing it to Peter. As his friend slid it on, Harry was measuring the amount of importance of what he was about to do, and realized he didn’t care as much as he thought. He loved better, and if Peter loved him in that moment, that should be enough.  


_“But it’ll hurt after.” __  
\- Look at me.  
_

Peter’s voice was strained, filled with so much emotion that Harry nearly felt his heart break in happiness. His friend was looking down at him, eyes full of compassion and desire. Peter bent down to kiss him, and as he did, teased his hole with his length.  


« Oh no, you fucking don’t prick » he thought, as he caught Peter’s hair with his hand, yanking him back just enough for it to be painful.  


\- Stop being a fucking tease and get inside me.  


Peter full-on laughed at this, his low voice coming as pure sex to Harry.  


\- Be careful what you wish for.  


With the last word, Peter pushed in.  


The sensation was of a burning one. For a moment, Harry felt as though he was being split in half, his body newly adjusting to having a stick inside him.  


\- Don’t move.  


\- I know.  


The small answer almost made him tear up, as he felt important enough to Peter to be respected in full. He didn’t move either, letting the sensation pass. After a little while, he nodded at Peter to go on, which he did, thrusting out and then back in with infinite slowness, kissing every inch of his body he could reach. Peter kept bringing on the pace, carefully looking at Harry’s face as he did so.  


\- How does it feel now?  


Too breathless to answer, Harry yanked his face down and kissed him hard, tongues and teeth intershocking as Peter fucked him harder and harder. Harry couldn’t think about much else other than the feeling of Peter inside him, destroying him into a million pieces, giving him more pleasure than he had ever had, respecting him.  


He was loving him with his body.  


\- Fuck, Harry.  


Hearing his name whispered in such a hollow voice, against his ear, made him even harder than before, as he lifted his head to bite Peter’s lips. Right after, Peter did the thing that broke his restraint.  


He bit his neck, and sucked.  


He yelled Peter’s name, groaning in ecstasy as he tangled his fingers in his friend’s hair, trembling.  


\- Peter, if you do this again I’m gonna… I’m gonna…  


\- Give it to me.  


Saying that, Peter went down on him, thrusting as hard he could, biting Harry’s nipples and coming back up to his neck, where he gave him the same gift he had given him moments ago.  


At the sensation, Harry shattered.  


He came, overflowed by the biggest orgasm of his life, spilling his seed all over Peter’s chest. He came for was seemed like minutes, shaking so hard the bed was trembling. When he finally stopped moving, he looked up just enough to see Peter bending down, kissing him gently as he removed the condom to get himself off.  


_God fucking damn, Peter Parker. __  
_

He sat up, bringing Peter’s body closer to him, yanked his hand away and took him in his mouth, sucking him dry.  


Peter let out a low groan, breathing fast.  


\- Babe, if you don’t want me to come in your mouth…  


Harry only sucked harder, licking from bottom to top, and back down.  


\- Let go for me, Peter.  


As he said that, Harry grazed his teeth against Peter’s length again. Moments later, Peter started shaking.  


\- I’m gonna… Gonna…  


Peter spilled his seed inside Harry’s mouth, fingers tangled in his hair, holding himself up. He was trembling, breath harsh, and Harry was loving every single second of it. At the end, he swallowed the whole thing, licking his lips and bringing Peter down for a kiss.  


\- May I say you taste mighty fine, for a bug boy?  


Peter laughed at that, kissing him ever so sweetly, sucking on his bottom lip.  


\- You have the greatest body ever babe, I mean it. Let’s talk about workout plans, because I for sure want to watch as you lift weights in the future.  


It was Harry’s turn to laugh, as they both laid down on the bed, exhausted. Weirdly, Harry felt more in shape that he had ever been, and… Healthier. Looking at Peter, who was laying on his chest, he tried to understand. What in sex could make someone feel so refreshed, as though they had just finished a morning run with good food?  


Sure, Peter had healing body fluids… But…  


_“Oh my God.” __  
_

He stared at Peter, but didn’t dare tell him. « My secret » he thought. After all, he had loved it as much as Peter. Why could sex not be a way of saving his life?  
He could just see the headlines…  


  
**PETER PARKER, THE BOY WHO HAS HEALING SEMEN ******

  


He laughed a little too hard, which made Peter shrug.  


\- What’s up?  


As he looked at his lover, Harry smiled gently, leaving a kiss on his head.  


\- Nothing babe. Nothing.  


It wasn’t long before Peter was snoring gently beside him, and even shorter of a time for Harry to fall asleep, content.  


For now, all was good.

\----------

It was the sting of many sharp rays of sunlight that woke Harry the following morning. Groaning, he frowned, digging inside the hard shape of his mattress to avoid it. The bed was warm, soft, and for all he knew he never wanted to leave it.  


\- Wakey wakey, beautiful.  


Harry’s head shot up to find Peter Parker’s sleepy eyes meeting his own. Peter raised a hand to caress his hair, which made him smile, closing his eyes. It was only then that he realised that he had snuggled up onto Peter’s torso, arms around his back.  


He felt his face turn bright red, as Peter laughed happily.  


\- It’s alright love, you didn’t bother me at all. I think I love that you unconsciously came this close to me. It’s sweet as fuck.  


Harry could only smile, his heart growing bigger as he reached up for a kiss.  


\- Good morning, kind sir.  


Peter kissed his forehead before gently caressing his neck with his hand. Suddenly, he laughed.  


\- I got you real good last night, didn’t I? You’ll have to wear that ever famous scarf of yours everywhere!  


Harry didn’t even bother to check himself in a mirror: he didn’t want to move. In fact, if they could stay in this bed for the rest of their lives, it would be fine by him.  


Although, he had to ask the question that was burning his lips.  


\- What did last night mean to you, Peter?  


_“Osborn, prepare yourself: this is where the story ends.” __  
_

Harry knew his eyes had the ability to mirror his heart, and he knew Peter could see all of his complexes, fears and questions in the troubled ocean that animated his face. Only, he had to know. He didn’t know if he could live without being sure that whatever this was, it had had a meaning.  


Peter took Harry by the shoulders and made him sit on him, so that Harry was a bit taller, wrapping the blankets around them. He put both his palms on either side of Harry’s face, always smiling.  


\- I know you’re scared, love. Feeling the way we feel is scary, but we can make it work. Last night was, for me, the beginning of our story. The story we always knew was on our path. It’s happening right now. Right now, I’m in love with you. Right now, your eyes are all I want to look at, for the rest of my days. Right now, all I really need is a kiss, a smile, a laugh from you, and I’ll be okay. Because now you are the light in my darkness, and not the other way around. And I want you to know I didn’t come here to get laid, because this is so not what this is about. I just got really lucky.  


Harry’s heart exploded at the words, as it was his turn to put his hands on Peter’s face. It wasn’t a dream. Dreaming couldn’t make his soul feel whole again, or his body feel light as air.  


Only love could. Real, passionate, eternal love.  


And his love was right here, in this bed, smiling at him.  


\- I love you, Peter Parker. From now on, just hold on to me, because you’re all I’ll ever need.  


Peter kissed him at that, licking his lips tenderly. Harry lost himself, inhaling Peter’s scent like it was his own personal perfume. He had never been so happy in his entire life.  


Peter suddenly took a breather, and laughed. Perplexed, he looked up, staring at his lover with questions.  


\- What’s up? What did I say?  


\- Admit it. You were scared I would judge by the way you fuck.  


He looked at Peter for a moment, half angry, half amused, and decided to act on the latter. Laughing, he gently hit Peter on his shoulders, hiding his face inside the crook of his neck.  


\- I was not!  


\- Yes you were!  


\- NO!  


Peter then started tickling him without mercy, which made him fall apart. As he was thrown into the bed like a rag doll, he found himself lost in Peter’s sunlight, more than ever before. « Finally », he thought, laughing hysterically as Peter was finding his worst spots.  


  
**Life was worthwhile again. ******


End file.
